Tell me
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Peter can't get a certain memory of him and Sylar having a hot night out of his head and he goes to Sylar, wishing to speak about it. Sorry guys, I suck at writing summaries. PWP.


A/N: I completed Heroes yesterday, the whole show probably within a week -yeah, I didn't sleep much, - and I can't believe I haven't watched it sooner. I'm totally in love with the show, it is such a shame it got cancelled. Also, I'm pretty much in love with Petlar (Sylar/Peter) so here's the result of my obsession. It's 2.30 am here and I regret nothing^^

Hope you will like it!

Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my native language!

Tell me

Peter clutched his fists, inhaling deeply to calm his racing heart down. He had raised his hand several times in an attempt to knock on the door but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had butterflies in his stomach, he was scared of how would everything turn out, that he would be rejected but he was also tempted to find out. One last deep breath and he finally gathered his courage, forcing a casual look and knocked.

Soon he heard approaching footsteps and the door opened, revealing a pleasantly surprised Sylar. "Peter? What are you doing here?" He smiled confused yet happy.

"I-umm…I… umm…"

"How accurate." Sylar smirked at Peter's smart choice of words, earning a glare.

"I was just wondering…" Peter closed his eyes for a second, taking another deep breath then blurted out "are we ever going to talk about _that_?"

Sylar frowned, unsure. "I'm not sure what 'that' are you referring to."

Peter grimaced painfully, staring at Sylar pleadingly. "Please, don't make me say it."

"Okay, then should I read your mind?" Sylar offered with no bad intentions but the horrified look Peter gave him told him he shouldn't do that.

"NO!" It was almost a yell, making Sylar even more confused. There was no way he would let Sylar into his mind, not after all the dirty fantasies he had had.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked at last, not having any better ideas. He really had no clue about what Peter was trying to tell him. Or maybe he had, just wanted him to say it out aloud.

Peter nodded and stepped in, closing the door softly. Okay, it was time for him to grow a spine and act like a real man. "The time when we were trapped in your nightmare." He clarified.

Sylar was mildly surprised at first then the corner of his lips tugged upwards and he managed a small chuckle at that. "Peter, you made it pretty clear to me that we should never bring that topic up."

Peter blinked, taken aback for a few seconds. "I-I know, but I think we should talk about it now."

Sylar crossed his arms over his chest, looking at him expectantly. "I'm all ears."

Peter didn't expect for that, he didn't really planned what he should say, he wasn't even sure he would get this far but now Sylar was staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes, waiting patiently for him to say something. Peter suddenly found it really hard to form a coherent thought, let alone word. He opened his mouth several times then closed, hesitating, gaping like a fish. He found a few words at last and spoke, unsure.

"Was that a one-time thing or something more?" He couldn't believe he had just asked that and felt his cheeks turning into a rosy shade.

"What do you want it to be?" Sylar asked back, his expression serious though there was a hint of mischief in his eyes, confusing Peter.

"I-I don't know." He whispered quietly, looking away.

"Are you sure? Or are you just afraid of admitting?" Sylar asked slyly, grinning at Peter's helpless expression.

"I-umm, you know what? I shouldn't have come, sorry, I won't-" He mumbled, turning to leave, avoiding Sylar's eyes. He couldn't open the door, as if it was locked which he remembered wasn't and turned spun back immediately, facing Sylar who was standing right in front of him. His heartbeat increased rapidly and he gulped. He was scared. He wanted to trust him and really hoped he had changed but Sylar was still Sylar and the way he was looking at him didn't promise anything good. He felt vulnerable, being trapped between him and the door.

"What's the matter, _Peter_?" He asked softly, almost formally like he had no idea what the matter was. "Are you afraid of me?" He examined his face carefully then chuckled, amazed. "You're ashamed, aren't you?"

"Just let me go, please." Peter said quietly, still avoiding his eyes. His cheeks were burning.

"Not until you tell me why." Sylar said in a soft yet dangerous tone and grabbed Peter's wrists tight, pinning them against the door. "Tell me, _Peter_." The way he pronounced his name caused Peter's groin to twitch in need and having Sylar's firm body pressing against him didn't help much.

"Let go." Peter repeated though his voice wasn't as firm as he had intended to.

"Tell me that night was a mistake." Sylar breathed against his lips. "That it didn't mean anything to you." Peter could feel his hot breath and he shivered slightly. "That we should have never done that." Their lips almost touched. "Tell me and I'll let you go."

Obviously, Peter couldn't say that because it wasn't true. That night meant everything to him and though it was probably a mistake, he regretted nothing. He remembered every detail like it had happened on the previous day. It was night, the full moon was shining brightly and they were arguing again, getting dangerously close to each other. Then, instead of starting fighting again they crashed their lips together, kissing wildly and hungrily, releasing their tension. They didn't stop and ended up having hot, crazy sex right there on the street. He remembered how great it felt having Sylar inside of him, being pinned down by his bodyweight and kissing, how their bodies moved in perfect sync and how he missed it. He knew it was his fault declaring that they should never do that again and avoided him but he couldn't get it out of his head. Every hour was a struggle, every day a torture he had spent apart from him. No matter how hard he tried to fight against it at first, he had to admit he got addicted.

He shut his eyes closed and leant forward, pressing his lips against Sylar's softly, only touching for a bare second. Then he pulled back and opened his eyes slowly, finally looking into his eyes, smiling shyly and blushing embarrassed. "I want you."

A wicked smirk spread across Sylar's features, looking back at him with a predatory glint in his eyes. He was surely satisfied with the answer. "Good. I want you, too." He whispered huskily against Peter's lips then pushed his mouth against his, this time for a longer, deeper and more passionate kiss. Their tongues were sliding against each other, tasting the other and pulling needy moans from both men.

Peter struggled against Sylar's hard grip on his wrists and Sylar let him go, surprisingly quickly, so he could wrap his arms around Sylar's torso, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together. Sylar wasted no time to get his hands occupied once again and placed them on Peter's shirt then ripped it open with one firm movement.

Peter gasped, breaking the kiss and staring at Sylar in disbelief. "Hey, it was Armani!" He complained.

"Oh, but you don't mind, do you?" Sylar asked teasingly and Peter grinned sheepishly at that.

"Not really." He admitted with a shrug and leant forward to resume their needy kiss. He could feel Sylar's pleased smirk against his lips as his hands slid under his plain black T-shirt, desperate for skin-to-skin contact.

Sylar's lips moved from Peter's lips to his neck, sucking the skin hard and leaving a mark then moved downwards, licking one of his nipples as he pushed the remaining of Peter's expensive shirt off his shoulders then moved lower, his tongue leaving a wet trail of saliva. He dropped to his knees, unbuckling Peter's belt and tugging his pants down, freeing his already rock hard cock from the boxers. Peter inhaled sharply as his hot skin met the room's cool air and gripped Sylar's black lock tightly, leaning against the door.

Sylar took the organ in hand and gave it a few quick strokes before opening his mouth and taking it into his hot, wet mouth, Peter twisted his fingers in his hair, a vulnerable moan tearing from his throat and he shut his eyes tight. Sylar bobbed his head up and down, deep-throating him and earning more loud moans and pleasurable pants from Peter who felt like dying from pleasure at that moment. He had never expected Sylar giving him a blowjob. He had fantasized about it, yes, but he was pretty sure it would stay just a fantasy. When they had sex in that dream world they didn't do it, it was just plain sex which was awesome in Peter's opinion but this was even better.

Sylar grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled it down, too, then with a wave of two of his fingers a bottle of lube was flying right into his hand from the bedroom. He popped the cap open and poured some into his hand while still sucking Peter eagerly. Then he tossed the bottle aside and placed two fingers at Peter's entrance, drawing small circles on it, teasing him, inserting one digit.

"Oh, fuck!" Peter threw his head against the door, moaning helplessly as Sylar slid both fingers inside him, making scissoring movements in order to prepare him properly. It was slightly uncomfortable but Sylar's hot mouth enveloping his painfully hard cock was a pretty damn good distraction. Not to mention he had a rather talented tongue. Peter had no idea where he had learnt it.

Sylar pulled back suddenly and Peter involuntarily released a disappointed sound as the hotness disappeared around his manhood. Sylar got to his feet and leant forward, catching his lips for a rough, dirty kiss while he was unzipping his black jeans hastily, pushing it down along with his underwear.

Peter cupped his face and pulled him even closer, couldn't getting enough of Sylar's intoxicating taste and he stepped out of his pants and boxers, kicking his shoes and socks off then he pulled back for a second to pull Sylar's T-shirt off, throwing it away, then leaning back to continue the kissing.

Sylar wrapped his arms around his torso, his hands everywhere, caressing his skin, exploring it hastily. Then he manhandled Peter, trying to push him down the floor but it was quite difficult with his jeans pooling around his ankles and he tripped slightly. They ended up falling to the floor hard, Sylar landing on top of Peter who let out a hearty laugh.

"You okay?" Sylar asked slightly worried, staring into his eyes.

"Please, I've taken a lot worse." Peter feigned indignity then grinned and Sylar grinned back, knowing exactly how much worse Peter had taken since he was the one who mostly caused them. Sylar rolled off of him, kicking his clothes off then using his telekinesis power to get the lube into his hand again. He sat on Peter's hips, straddling him and he grabbed the bottle to pour some liquid onto his palm but before he could do that Peter grabbed his arm, taking the bottle from him.

"Let me." He panted, squeezing the bottle and coating his palm with the lube generously then threw it away and took Sylar's weeping cock in hand, stroking it with a firm hand. Sylar groaned loudly at the action and gripped a fistful of Peter's hair, pulling his head up and kissing him hungrily while Peter continued covering his hardness with lube, his movements getting a little sloppy as Sylar did his best to kiss him breathless.

Soon, they broke apart and Peter leant back down, panting for air and letting go of Sylar's cock, spreading his legs slightly. He felt uncomfortably in this vulnerable position and blushed slightly, causing Sylar to grin at him.

"Relay, baby." He soothed a hand through his abs, his fingers brushing lightly against Peter's manhood, pulling a soft moan from him. He inhaled deeply and nodded, closing his eyes. Sylar pushed his legs even wider, placing his knees over his shoulders and grabbing his hips, placing his hardness against Peter's tight entrance.

He pushed in slowly, having a really hard time controlling himself and not letting his desire to take over. He didn't want to hurt Peter. When he was fully inside he waited for Peter to relax his muscles and open his eyes. He did, after a good minute, the painful grimace being replaced by a small, happy grin. He opened his eyes, meeting Sylar's gaze and he saw pure lust in them. This look sent a chill up his spine in a very arousing way and he nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss. Sylar rolled his hips, causing Peter to gasp and broke the kiss then he pulled back a bit just to thrust in again.

"Ahh, god!" Peter threw his head back, moaning loudly as he buckled his hips against Sylar who smirked.

He picked up his pace and started thrusting deeper, searching for Peter's sweet spot. A loud, strangled cried signalled him he had found it and he continued aiming for that certain spot with every thrust, reducing Peter into a panting and sweating mess under him.

"Harder, please, harder!" Peter encouraged him and wrapped his arms around Sylar's neck again, pulling him down for a desperate, sloppy kiss. He was practically folded in half which caused Sylar to go even deeper and he increased his pace even more, earning more dirty sounds from Peter.

"Fuck, Peter, you're so tight." He panted against his lips then caught Peter's wrists and pinned him down the floor, entangling their fingers. Peter gasped at that, staring at Sylar surprised through his desire clouded eyes. Sylar just grinned as a reply and hit his sweet spot again, making Peter to see stars. Now his manhood was being trapped between their stomachs while Sylar continued pounding him into the floor. Peter was sure his back would ache like hell later but he just didn't care and moved his hips in time with Sylar's thrusts, moaning helplessly under the stronger man. It didn't take him long to reach his climax and he came with Sylar's name on his lips, arching his back and throwing his head back in ecstasy, his legs falling from Sylar's shoulders.

A few more thrusts and Sylar came, too, releasing his seed deep inside Peter, filling him with his hotness as his body went numb, his eyes being shut tight. He collapsed on top of Peter, panting heavily, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

"Fuck, this was insane." Peter broke the silence, managing a small laugh.

"It was just the beginning." Sylar smirked, pushing himself up and sliding out of Peter, rolling to lie beside him.

"Good, 'cause I could easily get used to this." Peter grinned cheekily turning slowly to throw an arm around Sylar's firm torso lazily, resting his head on his chest. He smiled against the soft skin as Sylar wrapped his arms around him protectively, placing a soft kiss on his messy hair. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
